Mystery at Hogwarts
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: When the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is found raped in her office, and a dozen cases just like it happen in NYC, Dumbledore gets the NYPD's best two SVU detectives to go undercover at Hogwarts.  Crossover with Law and Order SVU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns SVU. And J.K Rowling Owns Harry Potter.

A/N Harry and the gang is all 17, and is a H/G, E/O, and R/H pairing story. Enjoy :)

"Freeze!" Olivia said holding her gun to the hooded man in front of her. She has been chasing this man for about five minutes, before he finally took a wrong turn in an alley. She hasn't had a chance to see his face yet because he kept his hood up, and even now she had yet to see him, he stood facing the alley wall, and he didn't turn around.

"I suggest you put your gun down detective. Theres no telling what I might get angry enough to do" the hooded man said in a calm, British accent.

"Turn around now and walk slowly towards me" she ordered angrily and advancing on him. The man let out a cold dark laugh

"my dear Olivia, a muggle like yourself are in no position to tell me what to do." Olivia let her eyes get wide

"how the hell does this freak know my name?" she wondered fearfully to herself.

"Listen, just turn around now, and this won't have to get ugly. She said a few feet away now.

"As the Americans say, screw you." Olivia was now just a few inches away, and her hands were now shaking as she reached for his wrists to handcuff them. But before she could have a chance to do that, he moved so quickly that she didn't even have time to pull the trigger half way. He turned around and punched her so hard, she fell to the ground and knocking her gun several feet away. She hurriedly got up and began running towards her gun, but the man knocked her down again and got on top of her. He still had his hood on, so she couldn't see his face. Olivia tried to fight him, but he just pulled out a long wooden stick and held it at her head.

"Avada Kedav-" but he didn't have a chance to finish because Olivia kneed him in the groin. He gasped in pain, then released the hold he had on her. She pushed him off her, then flipped him over and got out her handcuffs, but before she could slap them on her, he mumbled something. Then a large billowing smoke ring erupted from his stick, and soon filled up the entire alley. Olivia coughed and got off him, trying to see where he was. Then she heard a loud crack, like a gun going off. She screamed and flung herself to the ground, but no pain ripped though her. Soon the smoke cleared, and the man was gone. Olivia got off from the ground and looked around, ready for him, but he was no where in sight.

"Where the hell did he go" she asked herself out loud, looking around and bending over slowly to get her gun. She grabbed it, then quickly backed up against the wall. There was no way he could have gotten past her. She would of felt someone going by her, but she didn't. And there was no way he could have climbed up the alley, it was over twenty feet tall with smooth brick walls, and nothing to climb on. She leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"Where the hell did he go?" she wondered to herself as she radioed her partner to tell him the man they believed responsible for raping and killing at least a dozen people had gotten away

Please review, my first ever fan fic. Be nice!!! No flames!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but my own people

**Hogwarts, Advanced Potions class.**

"Mr Potter, will you please tell me what happens if you mixed Eye of Newt and Tongue of Dog together mixing the potion at one stir per minute" Snape said glaring at Harry, who had been daydreaming about a time where he and Ginny had been down by the lake.

"Oh um, sleeping potion?" he said hoping he was right. But the scoff from his teacher told him he was wrong

"wrong, as usual Potter. Now, can anyone else inform Mr Potter what you get when you mix those two ingredients together?" Hermione's hand went quickly in the air

"sir, the correct potion would be a potion called Afloje. It slows down your reflexes remarkably" she said proudly. Snape rolled his eyes

"yes miss Granger, as usual. But for not sharing that with your house mates before class, five points from Gryffindor" he said walking back to his desk. There was a low mumbling of displeasure before Snape turned around.

"For homework, everyone is to write a 12 inch essay on how Afloje can be helpful, and how it can be deadly. Class dismissed."

The three friends threw there bags over there shoulders and left the dark dingy class room. Once outside, Ron put his arm around Hermione and brought her closer.

"I hate him" Ron said to Harry and Hermione. They both nodded in agreement then went upstairs where they met Ginny.

"Hi beautiful" Harry said giving her a quick kiss on the lips and wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled and flicked back her red hair.

"Hi. So how was class?" she said moving closer to him

"horrible, we got five points taken away because Hermione answered a quiestion right." Ginny frowned then perked up

"well, maybe I can make you feel better" she said in a sly voice.

"Oh no you won't" Ron said half joking and half sternly looking at the two of them. He had no problem with Harry and Ginny dating, but he didn't like when they would talk about sex in front of him, so they did it as often as they could. But in reality, they both decided to wait until they were married.

"Oh will you relax Ron" Hermione said checking over a homework paper that she needed to hand in next class period

"there just joking. And besides, you and me talk about like all the time" Ron gave her a smile

"yeah but your different, you ain't my sister. But anyway, I guess your right" he said giving them a look that said clearly to each of them that Hermione better be right. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at her watch

"oh damn it, I have to talk to professor Doughty about that test on protection against Dragons. I'm gonna see if I can retake it. I better get going. Love ya Harry" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips then running towards the stairs.

Professor Lisa Doughty was Hogwarts latest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She was young, no more then thirty with pale blue eyes, and hair such a shade of light blond, that at a distance it could of been mistaken for white. She had three earing's in each ear, and her light blond hair was short and spiked. But although her age and appearance suggested that she could be a fun, charismatic teacher, the students had taken to calling her 'McGonnigal in training.' She was stern, harsh, and thought a day without homework was a day wasted, however like Mcgonnigal, she placed the safety and well beings of her students above all other things.

"Love you too" he cried after her. Ron rolled his eyes

"I'm telling you, theres no way Ginny will be able to retake the test. Doughty is a cold, evil, strict, annoying-" but before he could finish the rest of his sentence, he was cut off by Hermine's lips against his. When they released the kiss, Ron just shock his head and smiled

"you really know how to make a guy shut up don't you?" She just shrugged and turned to Harry

"Hey me and Ron were about to go up to the common room to study for that Potions test we got coming up, want to join us. Harry shock his head

"no, I'll just let you two be alone. Besides I-" but he was cut off by a loud scream coming from outside. And it was a very familiar scream

"Ginny!" all three of them yelled before running towards Professor Doughty's office.

"Whats wrong?" Harry asked panting but all she could do was point. All three of them looked to where she was pointing, and Hermione screamed and Ron and Harry just looked in shock. They were too busy worrying about Ginny to notice the office. Everything was thrown around, her desk turned over, her papers everywhere. But that wasn't what made Ginny and Hermione scream. Behind the overturned desk was Professor Doughty, unconscious and naked except a few papers lying on her, and large bruises all over her body.

"What is all the screaming about?" Mcgonnigal ordered stomping up to them. When she saw Doughty lying there she gasped and ran to her.

"Doughty, Doughty wake up" she cried shaking her, but she stayed silent.

"Lisa, come on Lisa wake up" Mcgonnigal said starting to sound a little bit nervous. She groaned and opened her eyes slightly.

"Help, please" she mumbled before she drifted back into unconsciousness. Mcgonnigal got out her wand and flicked once in her direction and a blanket wrapped around her. Then another flick, and she was floating in air.

"Out of my way" she barked at the students who now gathered around her office to see what was going on.

"Potter, go get the headmaster. Tell him theres something-"

"I'm already here. Miss Weasley and Miss Granger have quite a loud scream he said producing a stretcher out of thin air. He moved Lisa on the stretcher and, without touching it, rolled it to the hospital wing with Mcgonnigal following quickly behind. After Dumbildore and Mcgonnigal went, Ginny sniffed.

"I can't believe it, who would want to attack Doughty?" Harry just shrugged and hugged her.

"Aww look, Potter and his Groupies. You know what I wonder, is how when ever something bad happens, you four are always right there." Malfoy said behind them looking into her office.

"Screw you Malfoy" Harry said angrily turning on him. He just scoffed then went in the office.

"Wow, someone must have really done a number on her. What do you know about this Potter?" Malfoy said smiling evilly at him. Harry glared at him, then began to walks towards him, wand out. But Ginny put her arm on his and gave him a disapproving glare. Malfoy scoffed and then walked away with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

"He's right you know, someone really did work her over. I wonder who would do something like this. I wonder if she'll be okay" Ginny said sniffling. Harry just hugged her

"come on, we gotta get to class" Hermione said quietly. The three of them nodded then walked slowly to there next classes.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people

1-6 precinct, same day

"How in the hell did he get past you?" Cragen said looking at the case board.

"I don't know. All I know is that some how, he made smoke, then he fired a gun, and then he was gone" Olivia said telling that part for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Well then how in the hell did he make smoke. You can't just make smoke poof out of nowhere"

"I don't know. Maybe he had a smoke bomb or something. But all I know was that the alley way was filled with smoke, and then he fired a gun." Cragen just sighed then looked at the case board again. It was filled up with at least a dozen women raped and murdered. But the strange thing was, no one could figure out how they had been murdered. They had all been healthy, in there thirties, and had no reason why anyone would want them dead. And they had no connections at all. They seemed to have just died. The only thing that was linking these women, was a small tattoo, a skull with a snake in it. It looked like it had been burned on there forearm.

"Did we ever figure out what this symbol meant?" Cragen asked pointing to it in a picture that was blown up

"no. All we could figure out was that its a gang sign in England, but we haven't been able to find anyone belonging to it, but they say over a hundred people belong to the gang. They call them selves death eaters." Cragen scoffed

"oh thats great. A gang, that no ones apart of, and no one can gives us names, and can somehow kill people with out leaving a mark! How the hell do we find these people!" Cragen yelled at his four detectives. The detectives just looked at each other. When they didn't answer, Cragen sighed

"look, theres nothing else that can be done here night. So everyone just go home for tonight" Cragen said in a somewhat saddened voice before he walked into his office and slammed the door shut. Olivia sighed then went up to the case board

"there has to be a link between these women somewhere. I'm not sure, but there has to be some sort of a link." Elliot went over to her and turned her around.

"Liv, there is no link. We tried, and tried, and tried to link them. These are just random attacks by some sick perv." Olivia sighed then nodded. Elliot smiled a small smile at her and she gave him a half smile at him. John went over to them

"hey guys, why don't we go drink our sorrows at O-Malleys?" John said getting on his coat. They just shrugged and got on there coats and left the precinct.

Hogwarts, hospital wing

"Where am I?" Doughty said opening her eyes and looking around.

"In the hospital wing" Mcgonnigal said softly sitting besides her. Thomas looked over at her

"for what?"

"you don't remember?" Doughty shook her head then Mcgonnigal nodded before giving her a cup filled with a clear liqrid.

"Here" she said handing it to her. Doughty took it and looked at it for a moment

"recuerde potion?" she said looking up at her.

"To help you remember what happened." Doughty looked aprehensive for a moment

"what if I don't want to remember" she said softly. Mcgonnigal sighed before taking her friends hand.

"It'll help us get the person responsible for this. You do want that right?" Doughty nodded before taking a shaky breath and gu;ping down the potion. She made a face that clearly showed disgust before getting a spaced out look on her face.

"What do you remember" Mcgonnigal said softly. She was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"A man, he was dressed in a black robe."

"Good good, what else?" Mcgonnigal prompted

"he came at me from behind. I didn't see him. He put a silencing charm on the room so that no one could hear me. He pushed me down and." She got wide eyes as she remembered what happened to her

"and what?" Mcgonnigal asked kindly.

"he, he ripped off my robe and, oh god" she said beginning to cry. Mcgonnigal reached over and hugged her.

"It's okay, it's okay" she said letting a few tears fall also. They stayed like that for a few moments before they released it.

"Did you see his face?" Mcgonnigal asked wanting to put the killing curse on this man.

"No, but he, he." She paused for a moment before lifting up her shirt and turning away from her. Mcgonnigal let out a surprised gasp before looking up at her.

"The dark mark" she said so quietly that there was no way anyone could hear them. Doughty nodded before sniffing.

"I tried to fight him, really I did" she said hurriedly.

"I know you did, I know" Mcgonnigal said still in shock.

"Then he tried to put the killing curse on me, but then Miss Weasly came and, and he vanished!. Oh god this all my fault!" she cried out letting a lot of tears fall. Mcgonnigal got anger in her eyes before she put a silence charm around the bed.

"You listen to me. this is in no way your fault. Do you understand me?" she said sternly.

"I should have fought harder!" Thomas said beginning to sob

"no, you did everything you could of. This was not your fault!" she said again sternly. She nodded before they both hugged again. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they released the hug.

"Do you mind if I'm alone for a few minutes?" Doughty said softly wiping away her tears.

"Of course not, and take off as long as you want okay? We'll get a replacement." Doughty nodded before laying down her head on the pillow and letting silent tears flow. Mcgonnigal got up and left the hospital wing, meeting Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny outside.

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry asked apprehensively. Mcgonnigal nodded

"she'll be fine" she said simply before turning to Ginny who was on the verge of tears.

"I want to thank you Miss Weasly, you saved a life today."

"What did I do?" she asked a little confused

"you just did something that I'm sure will get you a lot of extra points in her class from now on." She gave her a rare smile before leaving the four of them staring after her. She quickly made her way to the head masters office.

"Lemon drops" she mumbled into the gargoyle before it sprung open. She quickly made her way up the stairs and into his office where he was looking at a few papers.

"Albus, we need to speak for a moment" she said standing in the door way.

"Yes, please come in and sit down" he said looking up from the papers and motioning to the seat in front of him. She sat down then sighed

"It's about Lisa Doughty, she was-"

"raped, I'm aware of that" he said calmly as if this happened everyday.

"Yes but there's something else, she has the -"

"dark mark on her arm, I all ready know" he said calmly again. Mcgonnigal learned long ago not to ask him about how he knew things so fast.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" He sighed before showing her the papers he was just looking at. She quickly glanced at them before looking back up at him in surprise.

"Why do you have case reports from the" she looked back down at them again "16th precinct in New York city?"

"Because they have investigated at least a dozen attacks that have the same circumstances. All the women were found murdered with no explanation, with the dark mark burnt on them." Mcgonnigal got wide eyes

"you think he who must not be named is in New York?"

"I'm not sure, it could be one of his followers. But we have to find out." Mcgonnigal nodded

"So what do you propose we do? Go to New York and tell a bunch of muggles that a magical teacher has been attacked and the culprit could be the most feared wizard in history?"

"yes" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can't!" she said a little bit in shook "there muggles! they may expose us, they don't know anything about our world, they may-"

"Professor please" he said putting a hand up to quiet her. She quickly stopped talking as he folded his hands over his desk.

"What I'm proposing is that we have two of them come here and investigate."

"What!?" she yelled at him "you can't! Muggle's in Hogwarts? Have you gone mad Albus?"

"no, actually I'm quite calm," he said hiding a smile.

"you can't, I guarantee in the next hour after they leave they'll be reports all over the world saying Magical school exists. Not to mention the spells put on this place to make sure that muggles can not, in any situation see the school. It would destroy the school Albus. Plus the students would be-"

"I plan to have them undercover in the school then place a memory spell on them before they leave. And I plan to have the charms lifted for the time that they are here. Trust me, it'll all be okay." Mcgonnigal sighed, she knew it would be impossible to talk him out of this, no matter how hard she tried.

"Fine, but which two detectives are we going to bring here." He got out his wand and gave it a little flick, then two full length pictures of them appeared in front of them.

"The females name is Olivia Benson, and her partner's name is Elliot Stabler. They're the ones who have been investigating the killings in New York"

"Okay, so when do you go to the big apple?" he got out a empty dirty soda can from his desk then gently took her hand.

"We're going right now" he said placing his other hand on the soda can. She began to protest but before she could, they both began whipping around. After a moment they landed in front of a small building. Mcgonnigal looked around the big city and got wide eyes.

"Oh my god, this place is even more crowded then Hogwarts!" she exclaimed surprised. Dumbledore nodded before someone ran into him.

"Watch yourself old man!" the man yelled before rushing off. Mcgonnigal gave the man a small glare as he ran off.

"And just as obnoxiously" she mumbled as a group of teenage girls went by them snickering.

"Hey where'd you get the outfits losers?" one of the girls said pointing at them. They both looked down and noticed they were both dressed in full wizard attire.

"Is that really any of your business?" Mcgonnigal asked sternly straighting out her collier.

"Whatever freaks" the same girl said before they walked off still laughing. Dumbledore turned to her

"Whale, shall we go in?" he asked her.

"I suppose, but Albus really, full wizard attire? We're destined to draw suspicion."

"It's New York my dear professor, every one is destined to draw attention" he said motioning to a blind man yelling about how the apocalypse was coming. Dumbledore turned to her again and opened the door for her. She quickly turned into a tabby cay before she walked in with Albus right behind her. He looked around for a moment before someone came up to him.

"Um, can I help you?" Munch asked him suspiciously because of the way he was dressed. Albus turned to him and smiled

"yes, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Caption Cragen?" Munch pointed to his office door.

"He's right in there, but could you wait here for a moment?" Munch said giving him a strange look.

"Why of course" he said sitting down at Olivia's desk. Munch nodded then looked down and saw Mcgonnigal

"hey you demented little flea ball, your a pretty little kitty aren't you?" he said giving Mcgonnigal a quick scratch behind her ear before going to Cragen's office. Dumbledore held back a laugh as he saw Mcgonnigal glaring so hard at Munch it looked like her eyes were closed.

"Well you are quite pretty" he whispered to her. If a cat could blush, you can bet that this one would have. But instead she just put her head down then gave a cat smile.

Please Review

I own no one but my own people

"Come in" Cragen said as he worked on some paperwork.

"Um cap, theres this really old guy in a robe asking to speak with you. He also came in with a cat." Cragen sighed then looked past Munch at Dumbledore

"maybe he's just a homeless guy?"

"I'm not sure, but he said he wanted to speak to you. Called you by name to"

"All right bring him in." Munch nodded then walked out of the room to find Dumbledore examining the computer.

"Amazing, simply amazing" he said looking at the screen.

"Um, Captain Cragen will see you now" Munch said in confusion looking at Dumbledore.

"Why thank you my good man" he said smiling at him before standing up and walking into the office. Mcgonnigal began to follow but Munch scooped her off the floor.

"You got a name tag huh pretty kitty?" he said looking at her neck for some time of collar, unaware to the glare that she was giving him.

"Um, if you do excuse me, she really doesn't like to be picked up" Dumbledore said walking over to Munch and taking the cat from him and setting it on the ground.

"Whats her name?"

"Professor Mcgonnigal, she's kind of a stern cat."

"Hey Mcgonnigy, your such a pretty little kitty" Munch said scratching benieth her neck.

"She prefers Mcgonnigal" Dumbledore said trying his hardest not to laugh."

"Of course, well go right in" Munch said giving him a strange look. Dumbledore and Mcgonnigall went into Dumbledore's office.

"Captain Cragen, it is a pleasure to meet you," Dumbledore beamed sticking out his hand.

"Yes, well, please sit down," Cragen said not taking his hand. Dumbledore sat down and Mcgonnigal jumped in th chair next to him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Dumbledore asked puling a bottle of mead from is robes.

"No thank you, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh I'm sorry, how dreadfully rude of me. I'm Albus Dumbledore. headmaster of one of the most, prestigious schools in England," he said with a large smile.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Dumbledore. Now, what can I help you with?"

"I have some information about a few of your cases, some vital information."

"What cases? And before you go off ranting, let me remind you, Mr Dumbledore, that we do NOT offer rewards, and we do check for other case's related in other countries, so we'll know if you're lying or not."

"Oh trust me Captain, I'm not looking for a reward, and I can assure you that I'm not lying. But I do, however, have vital information that can help you."

"Okay, spill," Cragen said leaning back in his chair in crossing his arms.

"I believe that I know who the culprit of these crimes are."

Cragen nodded

"Before you continue, do you want a lawyer?" Dumbledore chuckled

No, I don't need one. But if I may continue, the culprit is Lord Voldemort, and mere minutes ago he attacked one of the teachers at my school." Cragen looked at him in confusion.

"Really? You live in England, and you say just a few minutes ago, someone was attacked right?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said sweetly.

"And, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know that it was Lord Voldemort?"

"Because, in my country, and in your country now, he is feared above all others. He is the leader of the Death eaters, and has burnt this symbol into hundreds of his followers," Dumbledore said getting out a picture of the dark mark and showing it to Cragen. He took it and looked at it before handing it back to Dumbledore, now looking much more interested.

"How do you know about this symbol? Or that all the victims had this tattoo?"

"He burns that symbol into his most loyal followers. I've dealt with this symbol many, many times. And I know this because, well, you see I'm a wi-"

Mcgonnigal let out a loud hiss and gave Dumbledore a stern look.

"Is something wrong with your cat?"

"Oh no," Dumbledore chuckled picking her up and putting her in her lap, "she just doesn't want me to revel that I'm a wizard."

Please review!!


End file.
